I'M SORRY, But IT IS CRAZY
by Park Sung Ah
Summary: Senin pagi yang cerah dan indah mereka berkumpul di lapangan basket. Mereka bagaikan teman yang tak terpisahkan /apacoba? Semua yang terjadi, terjadilah. Mereka ngobrol lama banget, dan akhirnya The End


**Title : I'M SORRY, But IT IS CRAZY**

Author : YOGATHE

Cast :

Semua member EXO (Suho, Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Sehun, Chen, Kai, D.O, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao, Lay)

Han Sung Ki

Park Sung Ah

Choi Hee Rin

Rate : T

Length : One-Shoot

**WARNING !**

**Ini adalah Fanfics gila. Jadi, bagi yang gamau ketawa, silahkan tinggalkan situs ini dan jangan komentar yang negatif**

**Bagi yang gampang ketawa, jangan ketawa berlebihan yee kalo baca FF ini :D**

**Yang GALAU Yang GALAU ! Baca deh ! **

**Kalo typo, maap maap aja yee**

**okeh, gapake basa-basi, sekarang CEKIDOOTTT !**

Senin pagi yang cerah dan indah, tampaklah 12 cogan (cowo ganteng) dan coker (cowo keren) di lapangan basket (lagi work-out gituuu :D). Yang rambutnya pirang (Kris) lagi push-up, yang mukanya kayak boneka (Luhan)lagi sit up, yang kayak panda (Tao) lagi lompat-lompat (?), yang senyum nya mengembang kayak soda kue (Chanyeol) sampe-sampe kalo senyum jumlah giginya keliatan 19 gigi, yang mukanya alay tapi songong nya minta ampun (Sehun), yang selalu pake eyeliner (Baekhyun) sampe-sampe matanya jadi tajam setajam SILET, yang mukanya cool manly kalo lagi diem (D.O) tapi kalo senyum jelek beetttt, yang mukanya polos dan terlalu PEA (Lay), yang unyu-unyu (Xiumin) mukanya mirip buangeet kayak Sohee, yang sok jadi leader *digebukin sama exostan (Suho) bias banget ngecover dance Girlband, anak buah dan anak didikannya Suho (Chen), yang sok banget bisa ngedance (Kai) *emang sebenernya jago dance sih wkkwkwk….

Saat ke-12 cogan dan coker itu lagi workout lewatlah 3 cewek yang dari tampangnya aja kita bisa tau kalo mereka jones pake banget ditambah akut. Mata mereka langsung kelap-kelip kayak bintang-bintang di langit. Dengan kecepatan penuh mereka ber-3 berlari dan sedetik kemudian mereka sudah berada di depan ke-12 cogan dan coker itu, ahayyyy…

"Haaiii…" kata Sung Ah kedap-kedip sambil menyodorkan tangan ke Sehun.

"…" Sehun cuma bisa senyum.

'Kasian amat gua ! :(' pikir Sung Ah.

"Haiiii, kok unyu sih kamu" ucap Sung Ki sambil mengedipkan matanya ke Kris.

Dan Sung Ki pun juga dicuekin.

"Hadoohhh… Cool beett" ucap Hee Rin ke Luhan.

Dan ke-12 cogan dan coker itu berlalu begitu saja ngelewatin Sung Ki, Sung Ah, dan Hee Rin.

Kasian kasian, ckckckck…. /geleng-geleng kepala/

"EH PIRANG ! LAP MUKA LO KETINGGALAN !" teriak Sung Ki.

"Buang aja, udah kagak steril itu. Nanti gw beli yang baru" ucap Kris.

"Hyung… Ntar gw beliin lap yang bahannya emas yak" kata Suho sombong.

"Iye, yang 24 karat yak" kata Kris

"Hyung, yang 100 karat juga bakal gw beliin" ucap Suho pea

"Emang ada yak ?" Tanya Kris lebih pea

"Ada adain aja lah Hyung" ucap Suho

"Oke !" jawab Kris

'Anjayyy… Badan boleh pendek (Suho) tapi kayak nya duit tuh orang banyak' pikir 3 cewek itu. Lalu 12 cogan itu pun berjalan pergi.

"Eh, loh ? Kalian mau kemana ?" sahut Hee Rin tiba-tiba. Lalu Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hee Rin dengan muka imut nya. 'Gila Gila ! Itu cowo mukanya napa bisa kayak boneka ?' pikir Hee Rin sambil menyentuh dadanya, jantung nya deg-deg an gituuu /dag-dig-dug hatikuu-*nyanyi/

"Hee Rin-ah ! Kamu jangan terbang!" teriak Sung Ki.

"Pegangin kakinya Hee Rin !" Sung Ah pun heboh (?)

"Eitthh ! Gaboleh ! Hina ! Eh lu, yang mukanya kayak boneka !" panggil Hee Rin ke Luhan, dan ternyata yang noleh semua cogan dan coker itu /ihh, kepedean/

"Hehehe, maksud gw yang itu nohh" Hee Rin pun menunjuk Luhan dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa sama gw ?" Tanya Luhan dengan gaya cool nya dan ada senyuman sedikit yang membuatnya sangat imut /AAAAA… Author bayangin/

"Haduhhh ! Pegangin kaki gw dong, jangan sampe gw terbang gara-gara ngeliat lu" Hee Rin heboh.

"Yaudah, jangan ngeliat gw ! Gitu aja kok repot !" jawab Luhan santai. /WHAT ? Luhan kok jadi songong gitu ?/

"Eleuh eleuh ! Kamu the songong pisan euhh !" gumam Hee Rin. Luhan langsung mendelik Ke arah Hee Rin. "Bilang apa lo tadi ?"

"MENURUT LO ?" gantian Hee Rin songong.

"Eh, jangan berantem kamuuu" kata Sung Ah melerai.

"Luhan, tenaga lo mahal, jangan dibuang-buang cuma baut kayak ginian" kata Sehun

"Mending PDKT aja, Hee Rin-ah !" bisik Sung Ah ke Hee Rin

"Emang lu suka yang mana ?" Tanya Hee Rin.

"Tuh yang itu tuh" tunjuk Sung Ah ke Sehun.

"SEHUN ! SUNG AH SUKA SAMA LO !" teriak Sung Ki.

"YAKKK, SUNG KI-ah !" teriak Sung Ah ke Sung Ki.

"GW JUGA SUKA KOK SAMA DIA :D MANIS+CANTIK !" teriak Sehun. BUK !

Tiba-tiba 1 sepatu melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala salah satu kucing yang sialnya lewat /hiks/.

"BERISIK LO SEMUA !" Teriak orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah D.O

HENING !

Cowok satu ini (D.O) mengedarkan pandangannya dan menatap semua orang yang ada disitu dengan mata belo nya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang nyaut ….

"Apa apaan sih lu ? Ganggu suasana orang lagi seneng ajaa ! Lagi berbunga-bunga nichh" Sung Ah nyolot

Dengan muka polos dan kayak gaada dosa, tiba-tiba Lay…

"Harum dong ?"

"BODO AMAT ! PERGI KE LAUT AJA SONO LU !" semuanya berteriak ke arah Lay.

Tapiii…

"Lay… Kamu jangan pergi. Aku Butuh Kamu !" sata Sung Ki (?)

"Tapi aku lebih butuh kamu, Sung Ki-ah " ucap Kris.

"Aku hanya butuh Luhan !" ucap Hee Rin

"Aku Butuh Xiumin !" Luhan salah focus

"D.O ! Kamu jangan nakal dummss. Aku susah kalo mama mu tau ini semua" Xiumin tambah salah fokus.

"KAMFUNG KALIAN SEMUA ! Dasar Kamu Duava !" kata Suho santai sambil mengipas-ngipas dirinya dengan 10 lembar uang 100 dolar amrik, uhuyyyy…

"Ih.. Duitnya banyak banget kamuuu… oh ya, Kris butuh Sung Ki ?" Tanya Hee Rin.

"Tidak, aku Butuh Dia ! Aku Hanya Butuh Hee Rin !" Kris makin slah focus.

"Diem Dummss !" teriak Sehun

"Udah tau kalo aku sama Sung Ah pacaran ! Brisik beettt !" Lanjut Sehun

"Kalian semua jangan begini. Aku nanti susah kalo mama kalian tau kalo kalian nakal gini teruusss !" Xiumin pasrah /mentang-mentang yang paling tua yeee/

"Mamaku gabakal marah kok !" kata Lay

"Kok bisa ?" Tanya Chen.

"Kan mama ku gapeduli sama aku.. Hikksss" kata Lay sedih /kasiaannn/

"Kan aku peduli sama kamu, Lay" ucap Sung Ki

"Yaudahh, kamu sama aku aja yaaa, Sung Ki-ah" ucap Lay seneng

"Aku gamau ! Kamu PEA sihh !" tolak Sung Ki.

Mendengar itu, hati Lay serasa terbelah menjadi 20. Kenapa 20 ? Banyak Amat ! Yaudah, Tanya ajalah sama Lay nya sendiri.

"Sudah lah, lebih baik kita ketawa aja bareng bareng yukss, HAHAHAHAHA !" sahut Chanyeol tiba-tiba

HENING !

Semua orang menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap mereka pea. Lalu, mereka semua tatap-tatap an /? Kris pun mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya (biar makin keceh)

"Aaahh Kris, Kamu keceh bangettss" kata Sung Ki.

"Kris, kamu kok ganteng sich ?" ucap Tao tiba-tiba.

"Gantengan Sehun tauuu" kata Sung Ah sambil menggandeng Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya senyum saking seneng nya.

"Lebih keceh Luhan" kata Hee Rin lirik-lirik ke Luhan.

"Lebih ganteng Xiumin tau !" kata Luhan lirik ke Xiumin. Xiumin hanya mengedipkan matanya;)...

Habis itu, HENING LAGI /buat kesekian kalinya-

"Kita mau ngapain lagi nih ?" Tanya Chen

"Main petak umpet aja yuk" ajak Hee Rin

"AYOKKK !" mereka semua setuju buat main petak umpet, kecualiiiii….

"Gw gamau ahh" tolak Kris

"Kenapa, Gege ? Ayolahh ! Nanti aku kesepian" kata Tao

"Sama aku aja Tao" kata Xiumin

"Gw gamau ! Huhh !" kata Tao

"WAEEEE ? Hiks" teriak Xiumin

"Karena lo pendek ! Gw gabisa ngumpet dibalik badan lo. Bahkan gw lebih tinggi daripada lo -_-" kata Tao tanpa merasa bersalah pada Gege nya.

"Luhaannnnn ! Aku dikatain pendekkk !" Xiumin ngadu ke Luhan

"Emang kamu pendek kok, tapi kamu unyu, jadi aku tetep saying sama kamu" kata Luhan

"Lama dihhh lu padaa… Ayok kita ngumpet !" ajak Chanyeol.

"AKU BILANG AKU GAMAUUUU" teriak Kris

"WAE ?" mereka semua teriak barengan ke Kris

"Ini udah mau maghrib ! Kata mamaku, kalau main petak umpet pas abis maghrib atau setelah nya nanti dicuri setan ! Takut tauuu !" kata Kris panjang lebar /sebenernya biasa aja sihh. Semua menatap Kris cengo. Kris natap mereka balik, sama cengonya. Mereka semua tatapan lagi /hiks…

SEMUA DIEM ! HENING-

"Aku gamau kita diem-diem an giniii :( Aku capek diginiin teruuss !"kata Baekhyun sedih

"Kris ayolah kita main atau kita main Barbie ajah ?" Tanya Sung Ki mendekati Kris.

"Yaudahh, ayo deh ! Di kamar ku aja yuks" ajak Kris

"Emang kamu punya boneka Barbie banyak ?" Tanya Sung Ki.

"Banyak ! Buuanyaakk bangeett malah !" jawab Kris

"Abis main Barbie, kita ngapain di kamar kamu ?" tanay Sung Ki.

"Tidur ajah" jawab Kris asal.

"WHAATT ?" teriak Sung Ki. Semua cengo /lagi/. Kris tersenyum polos.

"Kalo Sung Ki gamau, aku mau kok nemenin kamu tidur, Kris :D" ujar Kai sambil tersenyum cerah secerah matahari di siang bolong /? Tiba-tiba… ada yang menatap Kai tajam

"Kai ! Nanti kamu tidur luar !" Teriak D.O

"Jangan dong hunnie ! sebentar doing kok, yayaya ?" ijin Kai ke D.O

"Nahh, gitu dong.., Minta ijin dulu ke akuu" ucap D.O

"YESSS ! GW BOLEH SELINGKUH ! Kris ayokk aku temenin" ucap Kai seneng

"K-kamu b-beneran m-mau nemenin a-aku ?" Tanya Kris, pipinya bersemu merah, tangannya dari tadi meremas bajunya dan menatap Kai malu-malu. Semua orang menatap adegan itu CENGO /hiks :'( lagiii/

"Oh My Gucci ! Plis pegangin gw…." Ucap Sung Ki sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Mau gw pegangin apanya ?" Tanya Kris.

"Hatikuuu…" kata Sung Ki asal.

"Yaaahhh ! Kirain… Gajadi deh !" ucap Kris kecewa /hayooo, Kris mikirin apa?

"Kenapa gajadi ? Nanti aku jatoh lhoo " kata Sung Ki.

"Jatuh cinta sama aku kan ?" sahut Xiumin tiba-tiba

"Terus, aku gimana Xiumin ?" Tanya Luhan sedih

"Kan dia jadi selingkuh an ku.. Gapapa kan Luhanie ?" ucap Xiumin memohon pada Luhan. Dan anehh nyaa….

"Gapapa kok.. Yang penting aku tetep dihati kamu kan ?" kata Luhan

"Pati dumss !" kata Xiumin semangat

Semua menatap mereka dengan pandanga CENGO + PEA /untuk kesekian kalinya woyyy

"Sudahlah ! Hentiikan semua drama ini ! Lelah rasanya" ucap Suho sambil tetap mengipasi dirinya dengan uang-uang nya /dari tadi?

Lalu, ketiga pembuat cerita ini pun berhenti melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan menurut kabar,…ketiga cewek ini disogok sama Suho, jadiiii…. Yahhh gitu dehh ^^ hahayyyy~

-THE END-


End file.
